


First Time

by NightWriterAdventures



Series: Star Wars Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: And Han is very good at blowjobs, Luke's a whiner, M/M, Millennium Falcon Sex, Virgin Luke, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6105750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWriterAdventures/pseuds/NightWriterAdventures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han and Luke have been going steady for a while and Luke finally decides that it's time that he finally let Han go all the way with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Guess what?! Another tumblr one. This one was actually for a friend of mine: @gayp0e. ---> http://lostintheenterprise.tumblr.com/post/138419029332/for-gayp0e

Luke Skywalker was 100% a virgin. There had been no time for him on Tatooine or even now where he could have had an opportunity to cash his card. That, and Luke never really found anyone he’d want to be so intimate with; he wanted to make sure that it would mean something and it wasn’t careless sex. Of course, that thought changed when he met Han Solo. It was fair to say that Luke had the biggest crush on the smuggler, ever. And as they became friends, they let each other closer into their personal lives. That could only lead into something better, Luke was sure of it... 

A few weeks after the rescue on Hoth, Han had bashfully come up to Luke and asked him to be his boyfriend. Luke accepted gleefully and had jumped into Han’s arms. From there on out, they were always at each other’s sides, smiling, Han stealing kisses from Luke at the most inopportune times. But Luke felt as if he wasn’t making Han truly happy. Whenever they got to their bedroom and they were getting hot and heavy, Luke had always stopped them from going any further. Han listened and instead, would cuddled up to Luke and hold him until they fell asleep. It was nice...for a while. So Luke decided that whenever the moment struck them again, he’d allow Han to go further. He trusted the man with his life, so he should at least trust him with sex.

It was two days after Luke had stopped them. They were coming back from a mission and the Falcon was on auto-pilot. Luke was the first to make the move. 

“So that was successful...” Luke murmured, gazing at Han from the co-pilot’s seat. 

“Yeah I’m pretty thrilled we pulled it off.” Han chuckled and rocked back in his seat. Sighing happily, he looked at Luke, raising a knowing brow, he grinned. “Wanna celebrate, kid? I got some good booze in the back, put on some nice tunes...” 

“I was thinking of something else...” Luke said softly, batting his lashes at the other. 

It took a moment for Han to register what Luke was implying before his face lit up with a grin. “Oh? Were yo--Oh! Oh...you sure, kid?” He asked.

“Yes, I’m sure. I’m sure because I trust you and I...I love you and I want this to happen.” Luke explained, smiling at the other, practically beamed at his own bravery and at the fact he wasn’t going to be a virgin any longer.

“Well then I’m honored.” Han crooned and stood up, making his way over to Luke. Offering his hand to the other, he said, “Shall we?”

Standing to meet Han, Luke pulled the other by his vest and tugged him down into a kiss. “We shall.” He murmured against his lips before pulling away, blushing slightly.  
Han chuckled and ruffled Luke’s hair before scooping him up into his arms, carrying him out of the cockpit and down the hall towards their shared bedroom.  
Luke let out a gasp and laughed before peppering Han’s face with little kisses, arms thrown lazily around the smuggler’s neck. He was ready. He was more than ready for this. Hell, Luke was ecstatic that they were finally going to do this. 

As they entered their room, Han laid Luke gently down on the bed before crawling on himself, hovering over Luke. For a moment, they both stared at each other, gazing into each other’s eyes... It was the perfect moment, just the two of them there. 

Leaning up from his spot, Luke pressed an open -mouthed kiss to Han’s lips, one arm going around to hook over the smuggler’s neck, pulling him closer to his own body. He felt a spark ignite in his stomach, warming his whole body. That had to have been a good sign... 

Han made a soft noise as he was kissed, allowing himself to draw nearer to the younger man, his hands sliding down over Luke’s hips, gently pulling him closer. That emitted a soft gasp from Luke and in a worried state, pulled away, murmuring, “You alright kid?” 

“Yeah I’m fine. Just...felt nice.” Luke whispered and tugged Han back towards him, kissing him a little harder this time around. 

In reaction, Han allowed himself to be a little rougher with Luke, knowing that the other would speak out if he was hurt. With one hand on Luke’s hip and another running over the boy’s chest, he moved his lips slowly to trace over his jaw, his tongue leaving a little wet trail from the base of his ear all the way down to his neck. There, he pressed soft little kisses over the tender skin. Luke let out a soft moan, his body arching gently against Han’s. Han smirked and kissed farther down his neck, sucking little dark marks into his skin. 

When the smuggler reached Luke’s shirt, he easily tugged at the hem and pulled it up and over Luke’s head with a little assistance from the other. Tossing it aside, he stared over at Luke and felt his face heat up. 

“I...I um...” Luke stuttered as he caught Han’s gaze. Was he not up to par in Han’s eyes? Was he revolting? What was he? 

“You’re beautiful, kid...” Han whispered before leaning down to kiss Luke softly, moving his lips against the other’s slowly, his hands working over Luke’s body, trying to remember every inch of his body. When his hands reached Luke’s hips, Han tugged gently at the pants. Luke lifted his hips and with one tug, Han was able to pull them off, balling them up and throwing them into a corner. 

“Your turn now.” Luke blushed bashfully and smiled before sitting up, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. Running his hands down Han’s shoulders and over his arms, Luke let out a breath. Grabbing at his shirt, Luke looked up at Han and tugged him close, his lips barely ghosting over the smuggler’s. “So take it off.” He whispered ever so lightly.  
Han let out an amused smirk, staring at Luke. Pulling away, he pulled his shirt off quickly and chucked it. Leaning in to kiss Luke, he smiled, but was stopped when a finger came to his lips. 

“Pants too.” Luke reminded him gently before laying back down, head hitting the soft pillow. 

Han let out a grumble and smiled to himself. Luke definitely knew was he was doing and had control over the situation and Han himself. And he couldn’t help it, Han was enamored with the kid, in love with him. So, he got up and pulled down his pants before stepping out of them. Glancing at Luke, he noticed the look of lust in the kid’s eyes.  
“Okay...now come back.” Luke whispered, almost begging for Han to come back and just smother him with kisses. 

Han chuckled and crawled onto the bed. Leaning down, he plastered a sweet kiss to Luke’s lips before leaving a trail of kisses down his neck and over his chest. He knew exactly what he was doing... His hands wandered down and over Luke’s thighs as he kissed down his chest. Luke gasped and whimpered softly, his hips lifting up the bed slightly. His fingers went to travel down and into the smuggler’s hair slowly. 

“Han...” He whispered and moaned softly. 

“You’re doing good, kid.” Han whispered, his voice raspy and low as he reached the other’s hip, pressing slow, dirty, open-mouth kissed all over the other’s hips and thighs. He sucked gently marks into the other’s thighs, grinning to himself. 

“Han...we--ah, haven’t--oh god--even started.” Luke panted, trying to control himself, but found it hard with Han’s head between his legs. 

“Oh trust me, kid. We’ve already just begun.” Han cooed and looked up at Luke before gently tugging at his underwear. Pulling it down to his ankles, he let Luke kick them off himself. 

Luke stared down at the other and held his breath, wondering if he should do anything. Or if he should just watch. He was really nervous honestly, but he deserved this. He really did. So, letting out a soft breath, he whispered Han’s name. “H-Han...” 

“You alright baby?” Han cooed softly, running his hand up and down Luke’s thigh. 

Luke gasped and nodded, closing his eyes tightly. “Y-yes.” 

So with affirmation, Han ducked down and pressed soft kisses against the base of Luke’s member. His hands gently worked on massaging Luke’s thighs, which earned him three good moans. 

“You’re doing good, baby...” Han encouraged before licking a stripe up the Jedi’s cock.

Luke gasped and gripped the sheets tight, moaning out loudly. No one would be able to hear luckily, since they were so far tucked away in their bedroom. 

Glancing up for a moment, Han grinned before sneaking back down between the other’s legs. Slowly, he took the head of Luke’s member into his mouth, flicking his tongue against the slit every so gently. That move was easily able to pull a moan from the younger, his hips bucking up against the other. 

Taking more of the other into his mouth, the smuggler bobbed his head slowly, hollowing out his cheeks before sucking. He pressed his hands to Luke’s hips, and held them down with ease, running his thumbs in soft, slow circles. 

Gasping, Luke ran his fingers through Han’s hair, moaning and whimpering. “Ah...ah, Han...” He whimpered and begged. “More...please.” The breathy words was enough to get Han himself going. 

Pulling off ever so slightly, Han looked up at Luke and grinned. “Hang in there baby...you’re doing just fine.” He purred before swirling his tongue around the other. Dipping down farther, he attempted to take as much of the other’s member into his mouth as he could, bobbing his head slowly, his hands sliding down to Luke’s thighs. Smirking, Han squeezed the other’s thighs, gently, knowing that it would drive the other mad. And he was right. 

“Han! Oh...oh god...” Luke whimpered and tried his best not to yank at Han’s hair, but it felt so amazing, the smuggler’s lips and hands all over him. Closing his eyes, Luke tried his best to restrain from tugging any hair on Han’s head. “I-I’m not going...not going to last...much more.” He managed to pant out. 

Staring up at the other, Han purred against his cock, nodding his head. He pulled off slowly and instead, replaced his hand, stroking the other. “You’re doing so good, Kid...just look at you...” Han murmured and leaned down to press a kiss to Luke’s lips. His thumb gently teased the tip of the Jedi’s length while his other hands freely roamed around Luke’s body. “You can do it...” He murmured, gliding his lips over the other’s neck, kissing and lapping at the sweaty skin. 

That about about did it for Luke. Crying out, he came. Back arching off the bed and against Han’s body, Luke whimpered and gasped. “Oh..God....fuck. Han.” He whispered and bit his lip as he slowly relaxed back against the sheets. Panting heavily, he stared up at the other and blushed. 

Han smiled down at Luke, brushing his hand across his cheek before kissing him softly. “You did great, kid...how’d you like it?” He asked, a wandering hand slowly tracing patterns on the younger’s stomach. 

“It was...amazing...” Luke panted and blushed, biting his lip. 

“Well I’m glad you enjoyed it. It was certainly a sight for me.” Han teased, laying down next to the other, brushing his hair back. “You get some rest and maybe we can continue where he left off.” 

“I’d like that.” Luke smiled and nodded, curling up to the other, head resting against his chest before slowly closing his eyes and falling asleep.


End file.
